Oscuros Secretos
by hikary-neko
Summary: La oscuridad es muy misteriosa y esta llena de secretos blablablabla... no soy buena escribiendo summays, solo denle una oportunidad por favor ya que es mi primer fic largo, solo les digo que es una buena historia
1. Chapter 1

olaaaa... este sera mi primer fic largo y no soy muy buena, asi que necesitare apoyo de aquellos que lean por fa'

**Soul Eater no me pertenece si no a... Atsushi Ohkubo, le agradesco que haya sido un genio al crear este anime**

sin mas al fic...

* * *

Prólogo…

La oscuridad mantenía muy bien guardados los secretos de esa noche, parecía que todo estaba sincronizado; tanto la fiesta, como los dos alcohólicos que_ hacían el amor_ en ese momento (N/A: obviamente no eran _sólo _amigos), pero no les importó ya que no se conocían y sabían que después de eso ya no se verían.

La droga que tomaban los hacían alucinar un poco y luego continuaban con sus besos y caricias, que los llevaron hasta al _cielo, _los gemidos de aquella muchacha se hacían más grandes y él por su parte se excitaba más y más por éstos (N/A: obviamente no conocían la protección). Ella creyó que la famosa pastilla la ayudaría a no embarazarse, pero fue un error (N/A: no todo en esta vida funciona).

Al día siguiente Maka despertó con la peor cruda que jamás hubiese imaginado, pero no estaba segura de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, así que salió del cuarto donde estaba y se fue a casa; sabía lo que le esperaba al llegar.

–¿QUÉ HORA SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR? –dijo su padre con un pañuelo en la mano– ¡No ves que me tenías muy preocupado!

–Déjate de cuentos por favor, le dije a mamá que iría a una fiesta y también me avisó que después de las 12:00 a.m. que yo era tú responsabilidad –dijo un tono de desgana.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero, son las 6:00 a.m. y eso no lo justifica.

–Deja de molestarme que quiero dormir. Hoy es domingo –dijo Maka aventándose al sofá.

–De acuerdo, pero recuerda que mañana hay escuela… son tus últimas semanas en Shibusen.

–Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas –dijo con esto último quedó completamente dormida.

* * *

Reviews? no sean malos (si tengo 3 subo el capi 1)

AGRADECIMIENTOS...

agradezco a mi editora** Ren Miyamoto**, porque aparte de ser mi editora es una grandiosa amiga (te amooo *-*)

y a** Yamitsu y Yamotso Higurashi**, por ser super lindos y apoyarme en esto

bye Hikari-neko XD


	2. Chapter 2

OA! Como 'tan?

Soul Eater no me pertenece si no a... Atsushi Ohkubo, le agradesco que haya sido un genio al crear este anime

…..

**Capítulo 1- La peor vergüenza y algo más…**

– ¡Estúpido reloj! –dijo Maka dándole un manotazo a dicho objeto. Luego se levantó perezosamente y se sentó en la cama, al mismo tiempo escuchó que tocaron su puerta.

– ¡Maka! Ya está listo el desayuno –dijo Spirit del otro lado de la puerta.

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar su padre decir eso; él podía ser lo que sea, pero nadie le quitaba el título de mejor cocinero y más cuando se trataba del desayuno.

-¡Enseguida voy! –respondió.

Rápidamente se dirigió al baño, se arregló, se cambió y bajó velozmente a la cocina de la casa procurando no tropezar con nada; al entrar se encontró con una mesa llena de platillos que a su parecer eran del mejor gusto, entre estos se encontraban unos hot cakes con mantequilla, mermelada de zarzamora y Philadelphia, una jarra de jugo de arándano y fruta picada, todo se veía delicioso.

Así que se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer, daba gracias a Dios de que hoy entrarían un poco más tarde a la escuela y eso le daría tiempo de desayunar tranquila, apenas terminó se fue a lavar las manos, escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

–Maka, ya llegaron por ti.

–Ya voy –dijo cerrando el grifo.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la puerta, su sorpresa fue encontrarse con Yamitsu y Yamotso Higurashi, sus amigos del vecindario y compañeros de la escuela.

– ¡HOLA, MAKA-CHAN! –dijo Yami entusiasmada

–Desde temprano ya molestas a Maka, ¿verdad? –dijo Yamotso

–No es molestia, de verdad –dijo Maka moviendo su mano en gesto de quitarle importancia.

– ¿Ves? No le molesta –dijo Yamitsu mientras le daba un zape en la cabeza a su hermano gemelo.

–Auch, no me molestes tanto –dijo él sobándose la cabeza–. Además, tenemos que darnos prisa si no llegaremos tarde.

–Él tiene razón, se nos hace tarde –dijo Maka.

Emprendieron una caminata hasta la escuela, lo bueno que no estaba muy lejos así no se cansaban tanto (N/A: flojos), en el transcurso se encontraron con Black Star y Tsubaki, y todos juntos se dirigieron al Shibusen con una sonrisa en sus labios ya que eran sus últimas semanas de escuela y de ahí a la universidad.

Llegaron y en la entrada se encontraron con Chrona, Kid, Liz, Patty y Hikary platicando sobre a donde van a ir cuando termina la escuela.

-Pues yo no iré a ningún lado ya que tomare el cargo de mi padre –dijo Kid sin mucho interés

-jajá, que mal por ti, no vas a salir de esta ciudad…, yo en cambio me voy a estudiar fuera del país y regresare para trabajar y formare una familia feliz- dijo Hikary con mucho entusiasmo

-Y-yo no sé qué hacer después de estudiar…- dijo Chrona con su habitual tono de pena

-hay no te preocupes, se que vas a encontrar algo que hacer- dijo Hikary dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-¡HOLAAAA!- llego diciendo animadamente Yamitsu a sus amigos mientras daba saltitos

-Hola- dijeron al unísono

-Deja de ser tan fastidiosa, ¿quieres?- dijo el gemelo de ella

-Eres un amargado Yamotso- dijo en puchero

-Bueno ya cálmense los dos- dijo Hikary enojada

-Ok- dijeron al unísono

Después de eso, todos se dirigieron a la escuela "tranquilamente", sin contar las travesuras de Patty, los berrinches de Yami y los regaños de Hikary a estas dos. Al entrar les dieron el aviso de dirigirse al auditorio, se sentaron en orden y prestaron atención…

-¡HAIII!- dijo Shinigami a todos sus alumnos- ya que es su último año en Shibusen, les hemos preparado una sorpresa-

Todos tenían una interrogante en sus caras…

-Ustedes tendrán un curso de verano obligatorio- Los chicos no sabían que decir, esto sí que era raro, y más viniendo del director –es broma- dijo mientras agitaba sus grandes manos- el subordinado Spirit Albarn tiene una sorpresa para…- saca un papelito de su bolsillo- …su hija Maka-

Sale el con un micrófono y una canción de fondo empieza a sonar, Maka sabía que era mala señal. Empezó a cantar una canción, que a leguas se escuchaba la había compuesto el y al fianl de la canción, de la nada salió un pantalla donde había fotos de ella cuando era bebe.

Todos se empezaron a reir, ninguno de los presentes lo pensó dos veces y le lanzaron tomate (N/A: sacados de quien sabe dónde jajaja), parecía un espagueti bañado en salsa roja, y aparte de eso lo tiraron al suelo y lo aplastaron, la única que quedo fue Maka, que, además de pisarlo le dio un Maka-chop y se fue a grandes zancadas, ya que su "amado padre" le había hecho pasar una de sus más grandes vergüenzas. Se encontró con sus amigos y ellos le dijeron que no se preocupara…

-No tienes la culpa de nada Maka-chan- dijo Yamitsu acercándose

-Ella tiene razón, no es tu culpa al tener un padre tan imprudente…- decía Tsubaki a su mejor amiga –además todo se olvidara, ya lo dijo Kid-

-Es verdad, o si no YO el gran ore-sama, lo arreglara todo jajajajaja!- reía frenéticamente Black Star, los demás se le quedaron viendo con una gotita estilo anime en la sien- jajajajaja-

-Tranquilo, no hay porque hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua… - dijo Tsubaki con su tono amable de siempre –…además, Makita, no creo que pase otra cosa peor- le regalo una sonrisa

-Eso espero, si no, aparte de ser la reconocida como "la bebe de papiii", traeré en la cabeza una bolsa – dijo en tono infantil

Todos después de eso se fueron al salón a escuchar la clase del Dr. Stein, sobre cuál es la mejor forma de diseccionar a un ave pequeña y como sacar las vísceras sin romperlas; después transcurrieron las asesorías que tenían que llevar, para poder presentar los exámenes a diferentes universidades, de ahí sonó la campana para poder salir y quedar libres otro día más.

Como siempre Yamitsu y Yamotso no paran de pelear y Hikary a cada 5 minutos los callaba, después de la caminata llegaron a la plaza donde se encontraron con Soul, el novio de Yami; ella fue corriendo a abrazarlo y este le correspondió, de allí se perdieron entre la multitud de gente.

-Nunca creí que la "bipolar" tuviera novio…- dijo Black Star

-Y uno muy sexy- término Liz

-Te recuerdo que tienes novio, eh?- dijo Yamotso con cierto recelo

-Lo sé, y no lo cambiaria ni por ese bombón que tiene su hermana- lo agarro de las mejillas

-Por eso te amo tanto…, pero también mucho amor puede hacer daño- intentado quitarse del agarre de Liz

-Ayyy, te ves tan lindo cuando te pones así- dijo Liz abrazándolo

-Por eso onee-chan se pone tan melosa conmigo- dijo Paty con un helado en su mano

-Tiene razón, la verdad hasta parece que escupe miel- dijo Hikary con desagrado

-No seas tan dura- dijo Kid tratando de calmarla

-Ash, lo que sea- se dio media vuelta y fue a comprar un helado mientras la acompañaba Maka

-Ella sí que tiene un carácter fuerte- dijo Tsubaki

-Me lamento del chico que sea su novio- dijo Yamotso

-No tiene…- dijo susprando –piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo, igual que Black Star-

-El día que encuentre a MI diosa será dentro de mucho, yo jamás dije que no la tendría-

-Mmm, lo dudo mucho…, eres más del tipo que le gusta la libertad –dijo Kid con el dedo en la barbilla

-Cállate, además ni siquiera tienes una- le dio un golpe en la cabeza

De regreso estaban Maka y Hikari que tenían una sonrisa en los labios como si hubiesen hecho alguna broma y se cada que se miraban era de complicidad.

-Y a ustedes que les pasa?- ya harto de verlas así, pregunto Black S.

-Vimos a la "inocente" de Yami, besándose como si no hubiera mañana, y le tomamos una foto- saca de su bolsillo un celular y empieza a buscar, hasta que formo una sonrisa en sus labios –ahí lo tienes

Todos se juntaron en bolita para ver como la peli-negra estaba sentada en las piernas del albino en una postura muy comprometedora besándolo. Yamotso esperaba con ansias para llegar a su casa y poder manipularla a su antojo. Después de lo sucedido, Maka sintió un cólico muy fuerte y decidió que era mejor irse, no sin antes despedirse de todos.

Una vez en su casa se encerró en su cuarto, sin siquiera avisarle a su "estupendo" padre de haber llegado, se acostó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida. A la mañana siguiente se encontró con que el desayuno estaba servido y a un lado una nota que decía:

_En verdad lo siento no era mi intención avergonzarte y hoy te he preparado un desayuno especial como disculpa._

_Tú papa_

_PD. Se me olvidó mencionar que tengo unos asuntos pendientes y tuve que salir temprano_

Por un momento ella se enterneció, a lo mejor había sido muy dura con él y no se dio cuenta de la verdadera intención, así que, decidida iría por su padre a darle las gracias por su hermoso detalle del desayuno. Una vez arreglada, aseada y desayunada, emprendió paso a la escuela, abrió la puerta y de reojo vio el reloj, una mueca de desconcierto se formó en su cara al percatarse que era tarde, sin más salió corriendo. En el camino al cruzar una calle no se percató de que el semáforo estaba en verde para los carros y casi es atropellada por una moto.

-Estas bien?- pregunto con preocupación

-Si lo estoy- al verlo casi se le escapa una carcajada, ya que reconoció que era el novio de Yamitsu y eso le hizo recordar lo que hicieron al verlos

-Pasa algo?- pregunto al ver que ella no reaccionaba y tenia una cara, como si se estuviera burlando de el- tengo algo de gracioso?-

-N-no…- se sonrojo levemente –lo siento, es que me recordaste algo que… sabes olvídalo- dijo moviendo la mano para que no le tomara importancia –tengo que irme, llegare tarde-

-Si gustas yo te llevo… vas al Shibusen, verdad?

-Si, en verdad lo agradecería

Y sin más se montaron en el transporte, para tomar rumbo al gran edificio. Una vez allí Soul la ayudo para que bajara y repentinamente quedaron muy cerca viéndose a los ojos. Maka no lo pudo resistir y al momento se apartó de él lo más rápido que pudo, una vez cerca de las escaleras escucho como al albino la llamaba.

-Muy gracioso lo de la foto, no te parece?- dijo con un tono de malicia.

Ahora si se sentía como gato encerrado y solo se le escapo una risita de burla.

-No te parece que tienes que ser más precavido?

-Hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y donde quiero… eso ya no es mi asunto, pero tal parece que a ella si le importo-

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el timbre sonó, solo se despidió con la mano al aire y subió corriendo las escaleras. En seguida se encontró con todos sus amigos y el verle la cara a Yamitsu le resultaba muy gracioso, ya que la tenía más roja que un tomate y decía cosas no aptas para menores de edad.

-Vamos mi pequeña esclava o si no papa se enterara de lo "cariñosa" que eres con lo demás- dijo Yamotso con burla y una cara de satisfacción

Una vez dentro del salón comenzaron otra vez con las accesorias para las diferentes ramas del estudio y empezaron con que el profesor Einstein les tenía la tarea de diseccionar a un conejo, nadie lo quería hacer pero no tenían alternativa.

.*.*.

Una vez en su casa, Soul empezó a registrar sus cosas y encontró un libro en su mochila, el cual saco y leyó el título…_"El alquimista", _no decía que era mal libro, pero… por que rayos estaba en su mochila? Decidió revisar y vio las iniciales _M.A. _

-Esto será un dolor de cabeza- dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello

…

Soy una mala persona *carita triste*… no subí cuando debía y me siento muy mal, creo que los traicione… pero no se preocupen he subido por aquellos que leyeron… WOW! 7 reviews, creo que me va a dar un ataque… ok, nop... pero "cierta persona" me dijo que no esperara mucho del prólogo, pero miren es más de lo que yo pedí y para la próxima serán 4 *sube el meñique* esta vez cumpliré y es una promesa del dedito

_REVIEWS…_

**Tsuki.1416: aquí está tu conti preciosa espero que te haya gustado y me gustaría saber tu opinión C:**

**Maka Death: no sé si te guste este, pero espero sea de tu agrado :3**

**RanmaSa0tome: hola preciosa, como están las cosas en la casita? Jejeje, espero ya te hayas librado de tus males y sabes que te apoyo… aquí está la continuación y ojala la puedas leer… besotes!**

**Dragonosc7: él/ella (no se *v*) espero te guste este también (:**

**YAMITSU Y YAMOTSO HIGURASHI: holaaa! Cómo están?... lo del capi no se los diré, todo es sorpresa y pobre no lo maten merece vivir, ser feliz y buscar novia jajaja aquí está el conti, espero lo hayan disfrutado y más tu Yami *sonrisa malvada* sé que me vas a matar pero lo disfruto tanto… ay nos vemos XD**

**Tsu: si era Soul y las explicaciones van conforme a la historia –ntp- jejeje**

**Ren MIyamoto: ERES MAS PERVERTIDA QUE YO! Ok nop… te amo y lo sabes. Era una fiesta además… y me conoces tan bien como pa' saber que no soy buena relatando **_**esas **_**cosas. Espero haber escrito bien, ya sabes que mi compu ahorita está loca como para poner signos y esas cosas. Aquí 'ta el conti y me tienes que dar tu opinión (no es una orden jejeje) x3**

Es todo y gracias por leer… bye Hikari-neko XD


End file.
